


Spring Break '87

by CrunchySalad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Plot What Plot, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2544337">this prompt</a> on avengerkink. Tony is desperately trying to seduce Rhodey, but Rhodey resists because Tony's just a lonely seventeen-year-old and Rhodey doesn't want to take advantage of that. Unfortunately for Rhodey, spring breaks aren't exactly known as bastions of good judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break '87

Sometimes Rhodey felt like he was too old for spring break. Which was strange because he really wasn't that old at all, and two years earlier he had become a legend at West Point for the amount of alcohol he had managed to consume in a seven-day period. But that was two years ago, before he was a responsible graduate student, and now it all felt. . . unprofessional.

He should have gone with his more mature friends to Barbados. They would have laughed and had riveting political discussions over glasses of wine on the beach. But, no, he was here in the den of undergraduate debauchery that was many a Mexican beach town, watching as his friend the Harvard law 3L—Harvard law!—danced on the top of the bar and took tequila shots off some half-nude girl's torso.

"Hey, isn't that Tony Stark?"

Rhodey turned to look and groaned. Of all the trashy bars, in all the towns, in all the world, of course Tony Stark would walk into his. Tony was all practiced charm and good looks on the other side of the bar, where he was in the company of quite a few beautiful women. They were heading toward the back, toward a room that must have been the V.I.P. area.

"Dude, we should totally try to get in there." It was Ellison who suggested it, and of course it would be. The little guy spent nearly every waking moment in a cramped, windowless room going over lines of code; he had already burned through a bottle of Patron in the last few hours trying to make up for all the fun he usually didn't have.

"What?" Rhodey asked. "How?"

"Oh, come on, like I haven't caught Stark flirting with you all over campus."

"He flirts with everyone, man." Rhodey had noticed that much since the two had met, when he had been a T.A. for one of Tony's classes. And if Tony flirted with Rhodey a little more than he flirted with the others, Rhodey pretended not to notice because the kid was freakin' seventeen years old. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. What it means is that you're going to take us over there and get him to invite us into the VIP room. Come on."

In the few seconds it would take for Ellison to grab his arm and pull him away, Rhodey only had time to do one of two things: protest ineffectually or finish the rest of his beer. He opted for the latter, chugging the whole thing down even as he felt a hand wrap around his bicep. A quick moment later they were at the bar, where Ellison started to wave his arms in order to get their other friend's attention.

"Neil!" Ellison called out, just as he hit some brown-haired girl on the head with his flailing arm. "Neil Kapur, get down from that bar right now!"

They ended up just pulling him down, and then all three of them were at the door to the V.I.P. lounge just in time to intercept Tony before he disappeared through the door.

"Hey, Stark. Fancy seeing you here." It was Ellison who said it, but when Tony turned his eyes went straight to Rhodey.

A slow smile spread over Tony's lips as he looked up at Rhodey from beneath fluttering eyelashes. Rhodey was sure it was supposed to be some mockery of the coy, flirtatious expression some women sometimes used, but it didn't help that Tony actually looked pretty cute doing it.

"Rhodey," Tony greeted.

"Tony," Rhodey replied in kind.

"Hey," Ellison said, "it's such a coincidence running into each other, huh? Small world. Where are you heading, anyway?"

Tony turned an assessing eye toward Ellison. After a moment his lips quirked upward just a little more on one side. "You guys want in V.I.P.?"

"I mean, sure, yeah." Ellison was not doing too good of a job at playing nonchalant, what with the way his eyes had gone all big and shiny. "Us M.I.T. boys should stick together, right? Hang out and stuff."

"Sure, yeah," Tony said. His gaze turned back toward Rhodey and his eyes lit up. "You guys can party with me all night if you want. I can guarantee you as many models and as much booze as you can handle, and then some. But there's maybe one teeny tiny favor you can do for me first."

"Tony, no," Rhodey said, and before he knew it he and Tony were talking over each other, to the point where other people might have a hard time distinguishing where each other's sentences ended and began.

"-it's not even a big deal-"

"-I know you enough to know that, whatever you're planning, I want no part in it-"

"-all i want is a kiss, that's it, i won't even slip you any tongue-"

"-you're seventeen years old-"

"-there's no law about kissing and, who knows, maybe seventeen is legal in Mexico-"

"-it's not a good idea-"

"-it's just a kiss, no one's going to arrest you for a kiss-"

"Fine," Rhodey all but spit out, just wanting this conversation to end. He grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled him forward. Then he pressed a firm and quick kiss to the side of Tony's lips before instantly letting go. "Happy?"

"Not really," Tony said, but he was still smiling. "But it'll do for now. Come on in, boys, the water's fine."

Rhodey pulled Neil away from where the latter had started chatting up the runner-up of the wet t-shirt contest the bar had staged earlier, and then the three of them were following Tony into the V.I.P. area. Which wasn't really all that different from the regular area. The latest hits were playing and people were dancing and drinking. Rhodey didn't see what was so special about it, but Ellison seemed excited enough to be there.

"Oh my God," Ellison said, looking at some fixed point in the crowd, "I think I know that girl from t.v."

She didn't look familiar to Rhodey, but then again he didn't watch a lot of television. More than television starlets, he was concerned with the fact that Tony had just slipped their hands together.

"Wouldn't want you getting separated and lost," Tony explained with a smirk. "It's pretty crowded in here."

Tony led them to a large, reserved booth along the wall, where pitchers of juice and bottles of liquor were already waiting for them. The two of them slid in first before their friends filled in after them.

"So how drunk are you already?" Tony asked, as a man came to pour them drinks. Their own private bartender.

"Not very. I'm at the start of what seems like it'll be a pretty good buzz, though."

"That's promising," Tony said, grabbing a cup for himself as he pushed another one into Rhodey's hand. "Let's see if we can't help you along some. Salud!"

Tony held his glass toward the middle of the table, and several of the occupants knocked their drinks together before chugging them down.

"We need tequila, don't we?" Tony asked. "We're in Mexico, of course we need tequila. What are we doing drinking vodka and juice?"

As Tony started to talk to the bartender, Rhodey looked over to where Ellison was sitting between two blonde women. Ellison attempted to put his arm over the shoulder of one of them, but she scrunched her nose up and promptly moved it from her body. Neil, true to form, was having an easier time speaking with the girl who had ended up beside him—a Kelly leBrock type in a tight white dress. After a bit of chatting and flirting in Spanish, he turned toward his friends for possibly the first time since they had gotten to the bar.

"Guys," he said, voice full of awe, "this is Miss Mexico. _Miss Mexico._ She's participating in Miss Universe or something next month."

"That'll be an impressive notch in your belt," Ellison joked.

"I know, right?" And here Neil seemed completely serious. "Miss Mexico."

Rhodey shook his head. "I worry about the future of our justice system, man."

"Oh, you think I'm bad? You should see the other associates I worked with last summer."

"Tequila!" Tony said. There were already smaller glasses sitting in from of all of them, and they were currently being filled with the clear liquid.

"So how'd you two meet, anyway?" Ellison asked, his eyes on Tony and Rhodey. "I don't think I've ever heard that story."

Rhodey shrugged and wondered if Tony had moved even closer to him since they had sat down. Their thighs and arms were pressed against each other now; yes, definitely closer. "I was his T.A."

"Mmm." Tony threw down his shot before shaking his head a little bit. "No, we met earlier. You helped me carry my stuff up to my dorm room."

"You remember that?" Rhodey asked. They hadn't really talked much, at the time. Rhodey had just happened to be walking past the undergraduate dorms that day and there had been someone by himself who had seemed to need help. Later on Rhodey had found out that the guy he had helped out was in his discussion section, and much later than that he had realized the smart, funny guy in his discussion section was Anthony Edward Stark. At that point he had decided that the famous Tony Stark wouldn't remember some random guy helping him out the first day of move-in.

"Of course I remember," Tony said. He looked a little insulted that Rhodey thought that he hadn't. "Hot guy getting sweaty carrying all my boxes for me. How could I forget? Now let's all do another shot."

One shot turned into two, which turned into several. At some point a Tiffany song came on and the blonde girls squealed and went off to sing and dance to it. At another point Neil started to make out with Miss Mexico, and soon after that Ellison left, no doubt to try his luck with the other ladies in the room. Rhodey and Tony ended up deep in a conversation about an artificial intelligence Tony wanted to build based on his childhood butler. A lot of what Tony was saying went above Rhodey's head, but he was so enthusiastic about it that Rhodey just enjoyed listening. And if he didn't notice the way Tony kept touching him while he talked—not quite soft brushes against his arm, his chest, his thigh—or the increase in frequency of those touches over time, it was probably the alcohol and good conversation that were to blame.

But then Tony's hand brushed its way between his thighs and settled on the bulge of his pants. It wasn't there for long and wasn't a terribly firm touch, but it was long and firm enough to send a wave of heat through Rhodey's body, and then it was receding to settle on Rhodey's thigh.

"Tony," Rhodey said, trying to put a warning in his voice.

Tony blinked up at him, all big brown eyes and false innocence. "What?"

And for the life of him, in that moment, Rhodey couldn't remember what he was protesting. Tony was close, close enough to kiss if he just leaned a few inches forward, and everyone around him was having fun. Why shouldn't he? But then he snapped out of it and stood up.

"I have to go to the restroom," Rhodey said. He tried to ignore the way the room spun, just slightly, as he got up and headed toward the back of the room. Once in the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face. Not that it helped. He was already drunk and the alcohol hadn't finished kicking in; hopefully if he stopped drinking now, he wouldn't end up throwing up into a toilet at the end of the night.

Things weren't helped any by the fact that there was a couple very obviously having sex in one of the stalls. The noises weren't doing anything to cool the heat spreading through his body or convince him that he shouldn't partake in any Spring Break shenanigans of his own. On the way out he happened to glance down at the space beneath the stall door, where he saw the familiar orange Adidas sneakers Neil had been wearing. When had he even left the table?

Halfway back to the booth, Rhodey stopped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see Ellison there, already making a puppy dog face.

"I met this really nice girl," Ellison said.

"Congratulations."

"So is it cool if. . . maybe. . . I can get the hotel room to myself tonight?"

"Seriously?" Rhodey asked. Before he could say anything else, though, there was an arm looping around his arm and fingers intertwining with his.

"No problem," Tony said to Ellison. "He can stay at my place."

"Perfect!" Ellison beamed at the both of them. "You're a stand-up guy, Tony Stark. I'll see you guys later."

Elison ran off and Rhodey turned toward Tony. "So I'm staying at your place tonight?"

Tony smiled. "Let's dance."

Tony's version of "dancing" was really more what Rhodey called "bouncing spastically," and damned if he still didn't look good doing it. Through it all Tony took any chance he could to touch Rhodey, hands falling over his shoulder and chest every half a moment, and Rhodey just couldn't bring himself to stop his fun. Especially when Tony started singing along to the songs playing, misquoting lyrics like crazy and sounding completely tone-deaf.

Tony was smart. Tony was fun to be around. And, despite the fact that Rhodey had tried to deny it as soon as he had found out Tony's age, Tony was hot. Really hot. So when Tony placed his hands on Rhodey's shoulders and moved his head upward, Rhodey forgot all about why they shouldn't be making out in the middle of a crowded dance floor. He was drunk. What more of an excuse did people need to do stupid things? And he had done much stupider than make out with a great guy with considerable kissing skills.

After a while Tony pulled away with a drunken little smile on his face. "Let's get out of here."

Rhodey didn't think he had much of a choice in the matter. He let Tony pull him away and into a taxi, where they made out some more, Tony's hands roaming all over Rhodey's body and Rhodey's hands settled on the upper curve of Tony's ass. Then Tony was pulling him into the biggest mansion he had ever seen ("A rental for the week," Tony said) and into a living room that was the size of one floor of Rhodey's whole house. There were a group of kids there, and they looked up as Tony and Rhodey came in.

"Tony, darling," said one of them, a boy whose polo shirt was probably worth more than Rhodey's whole wardrobe. "We didn't know you were coming back, or else we would have saved you some pizza."

"Don't worry about it," Tony said. "I'm sure it was a completely accidental oversight. Everyone, this is Rhodey. Rhodey, this is everyone. People I went to prep school with."

Before Rhodey could say hello properly, he was interrupted by one of the girls, who started to address the boy who had spoken earlier.

"Are we going to the club now? I want to go. We've drank all of Anthony's liquor, so there's no point in staying here the rest of the night."

As the group started to discuss what to do, Tony pulled Rhodey away and down a staircase. A flick of the light switch turned on a row of lights, enough to make the pristine surface of a sleek, modern lap pool shimmer and glow while keeping most of the large space in dim shadows.

"It's not as nice as the pool outside," Tony said, "but they won't come down here."

"You don't want to go clubbing with them?" Rhodey asked.

Tony shrugged, but his mouth seemed to tense before he spoke. "They're my friends but they're not. They're notfriends. Every future billionaire has a few. Don't worry about it."

Rhodey decided to let it go, especially when Tony started to pull off Rhodey's shirt. "Whoa. What are you doing?"

Tony smiled. "Oh, come on. What do you think? We're going for a swim."

"Yeah, okay, hold up, I can take my clothes off myself."

"Oh, but what would be the fun in that?" But even as he asked the question Tony moved away, letting Rhodey have his space.

Rhodey stripped down to his boxers and dived into the pool, then surfaced where Tony was kneeling by the side. "You coming in?"

"Yeah," Tony said. "Just give me a moment. I'll just be in the bathroom for a little."

As Tony disappeared behind a narrow door, Rhodey decided to do laps. The water wasn't as helpful as he would have thought when it came to easing his state of drunkenness, but he thought it helped at least a little. Maybe. After several laps he realized that he had been swimming for a lot longer than the "little" that Tony had promised to be away. He swam to the side, crossed his arms on the cool tile, and looked toward the bathroom. It was open just a crack and there didn't seem to be any noises coming from it.

"Tony?" he called out. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Fine."

Tony sounded terse but none the worse for wear, so Rhodey decided to just wait it out for now. He rested his forehead down on his arms and tried to ignore the slight dizziness in his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this, swimming half-naked in Tony Stark's pool. Tony Stark.

"Hey," Rhodey said, not lifting his head up from his arms. "Why me, Tony? Why are you so interested in me? Is it because of the hard-to-get thing?"

"What? No. You were nice to me."

"I'm sure you meet a lot of people who are nice to you."

"But you were nice to me before you even knew who I was," Tony said, his voice strangely earnest. "You liked me. Before you found out I was Tony Stark you really liked me. That's not something that usually happens."

Oh, God. Tony was just lonely. He was just a lonely kid taking whatever scraps of real affection that he could find, and if anything happened between them Rhodey would be taking advantage of that. He could hear Tony coming out of the bathroom now, but he didn't look up just yet. He just breathed as Tony sunk into the pool, as the water shifted and rippled to accommodate him. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he lifted his head and turned toward Tony.

"I'm not sure-"

But Rhodey didn't get to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knew Tony's body was against his and Tony's lips were against his and they were both underwater. He was reminded of just how skilled Tony was with his tongue, although it's not like he had really forgotten in the short amount of time that they hadn't been kissing each other. But then their mouths slanted together the wrong way and Rhodey felt water enter his throat. They both broke through the surface of the water, coughing up water.

Tony was the first to recover. "Okay. That was not as sexy as I had imagined in my head. Let's go ahead and scratch the underwater blow job idea."

"What?"

"That's fine," Tony went on, a distant gaze in his eyes like Rhodey wasn't even there. It was the look he got when he was talking to himself about whatever project he was working on. "Underwater blow jobs probably aren't as cracked up as they seem. I mean, aside from the novelty and being able to check it off your sexual bucket list, what's the point? All I really wanted-" And here Tony turned back to Rhodey with a smile. "-was for you to fuck me in a pool."

Rhodey felt very hot all of a sudden. He dipped underwater for a second in a futile attempt to cool off. When he came up, he felt Tony wrap arms around his shoulder and legs around his waist. That's when he realized that Tony was completely naked. Tony was completely naked, with an obvious erection that was now pressed against Rhodey's abdomen. "Ummm. . ."

Tony trailed kisses up Rhodey's jaw. "Sorry, did I break you?"

Rhodey did feel as though he had short-circuited a bit. It was hard to think right now with Tony pressed against him, staring at him with those impossibly shiny eyes. Tony felt so hot against him. Warm and slim but lithe, and Rhodey couldn't help but run his hands over the planes of Tony's back.

"I can put you back together again. I'm good at doing things like that."

Tony's hand closed around Rhodey's wrist before leading it down Tony's back and over and between gentle curves. Rhodey gulped as his fingers came into contact with what must have been Tony's hole.

"Oh, God," Rhodey said. His finger slid in before he even realized it, so easily, and Tony was so hot and slick inside. "When did you. . . oh, man, in the bathroom? Tony. . ."

Tony's name came out as a moan as Rhodey imagined him in the bathroom prepping himself for this, fucking himself with his fingers behind a door that wasn't even closed all the way. Rhodey felt dizzy and not just because of the alcohol. He could feel the other man's cock on his stomach before it moved lower, until it was rubbing up against Rhodey's cloth-covered erection with little back and forth movements of Tony's hips. Rhodey might have moaned again, except that Tony's lips were stifling any noises that he was making. It was almost sensory overload: his finger in Tony's ass, Tony's tongue in his mouth, their cocks rubbing together. Somehow he managed to carry Tony over to the side of the pool, where he pressed the other man up against the tiled wall. He pulled his mouth and finger away from the oh-so-inviting body in front of him.

"Are we really doing this?" Rhodey asked.

Tony's cheeks were flushed and there was a sleepy little smile on his face. "Is that alright with you, Big Boy?"

At this point Rhodey didn't really have it in him to say no. He reached down and fumbled with his shorts, pulling them down enough to let his cock out. His hand wrapped around its base as he guided it to Tony's hole. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I've been ready, you're the one who's been keeping me waiting. Hurry up and shove it in. We can do the long and slow thing later in bed, right now I just want to be thoroughly and completely _fucked_."

Rhodey shivered with the promise. "Yeah. Okay."

As Rhodey slid into Tony's hole, he heard a pleasure-soaked _"oh, fuck"_ and felt ankles dig almost painfully into his back. He couldn't deny that he shared the sentiments; Tony was just so unbelievably hot and soft around his cock.

"Tony," Rhodey said, after he had sunk all the way into Tony's body. "Tony, you okay?"

"Okay is an understatement," Tony said, and the way he breathed the words out made Rhodey even harder inside of him. He moved a hand onto the back of Rhodey's head and pulled it forward. "Come here."

As their lips met and they started to make out again, Rhodey pressed Tony even harder into the side of the pool, until there wasn't even a millimeter of space between them. He wanted to feel all of Tony. His tongue, his hands, his chest, his cock. His ass. Rhodey grabbed the ledge of the pool with his hands and started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of the supple heat in front of him. Their lips broke away and Rhodey buried his face against the crook of Tony's neck instead, where he pressed kisses and sucked at the skin there.

"You feel so good," Rhodey murmured, concentrating on the pleasure around his cock. "So hot."

The water was sloshing all around them, waves radiating outward from where Rhodey's hips and thighs rocked against Tony's body. Rhodey could feel Tony's fingernails across his back and Tony's tongue along the inner curves of his ear. He shifted slightly, changed his angle, pushed Tony's leg up, little minute changes until. . .

"Oh, fuck, yes," Tony moaned, head thrown back as Rhodey found the perfect position. "Right there, just like that."

"That feel good?" Rhodey asked, speeding up his pace.

"Fuck, yes, it feels good."

"Does my dick feel that good fucking you?"

Tony's lips spread into an approving smile. "You mean the big dick that's fucking me raw right now? Hell yeah it feels good. Feels so good spreading me open that I think I'll come just from getting fucked."

Rhodey shivered and moaned. "Tony. . ."

"Rhodey. Fuck me, Rhodey. As hard as you can, hard enough to split me in half."

"Oh, God," Rhodey said. He pulled Tony close to him and thrust as deep as he could as he came, going light-headed as he shot his load deep into Tony's body.

After the haziness cleared, after his balls felt mostly spent, Rhodey pulled out and dived under the water. It wasn't so hard to get his lips around Tony's cock without swallowing any water, and then he was bobbing up and down and hoping Tony didn't take too long to come. To help Tony along Rhodey slipped two fingers into Tony's ass, where he could feel the come, still hot, that he had left there earlier. He fucked Tony as he blew him, Tony's legs wrapping around his head, and soon enough he felt his mouth flood with salty cream.

Afterward, Rhodey re-surfaced and Tony wrapped limbs around him once again, and they just breathed as they rested alongside the wall, water slowly going still around them.

"I can't believe we just did that," Rhodey mumbled into Tony's hair. As the moments continued and the afterglow faded, he couldn't help but feel a vague sort of guilt start to form at the pit of his stomach.

"Hey." Tony nuzzled against Rhodey's neck. "Rhodey. Honey Bunny. It's fine, okay? It's Spring Break."

"Spring Break." Rhodey was not amused.

"Yeah." Tony drew away a little, enough for Rhodey to see the smile stretched out on his lips. "And it's just starting, so you should just relax and enjoy it."

Rhodey had the sinking feeling that he had no idea what he was getting himself into.


End file.
